Ten Days, One Hundred Smiles
by Homely
Summary: It was your simple act of kindness that brought us together, but it was your smile, and your inadvertent way of making me smile that kept me with you. SasuHina
1. chapter one: a chance meeting

**Ten Days, One Hundred Smiles**

* * *

_**chapter one;** a chance meeting_**  
**

* * *

It had been a while since I had been hurt so badly, but I guess it was bound to happen eventually. Though I always liked to think of myself as almighty, in some ways I was a realist- I knew I wasn't god. I knew I was capable of being injured, quite potentially killed.

I put up a fight, naturally. Who was I even up against? My whole world was so hazy, that I could hardly even recall. I laid relaxed, eyes glued to the fuzzy clouds that poured rain upon my head. They felt heavy as they pounded upon my bare skin; cut, bruised and now mostly coated in the mud I used as a bed. I was confused, and with each blink, I saw more red. I knew there was no point in trying to get up.

_Am I dying? _I muttered to myself, unsure of how I felt about it. I was always one to muse about death, and what may come after, but my views were pessimistic. What could possibly lay beyond? I could foresee nothing. _I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, to just feel nothing. To be nothing._

A muffled sound disturbed the relaxing rain, and ever so slightly, I turned my head, trying to identify the hazy figure that approached me. As the figure became more clear, so did the voice it transmitted. It was a woman.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She spoke, landing on her knees beside me. I squinted trying to see her face, but it was unrecognisable. I didn't know who she was. "Crap..." She said, and I turned my head back to the sky.

"Are you going... To try to save me..." I managed to speak out through a cough of blood. "I-I'm... Not sure... If you should..."

"Nonsense, of course I should." I heard her rummage through her bag, and that was when everything truly faded to black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the sweet smell of a burning candle. The scenery above me had changed; I now saw a wooden ceiling. I was warm, and I could think, though my head pounded. It was still kind of hard to see, and when I attempted to roll over and take in the rest of my surroundings, I grew even more disoriented.

_What the fuck happened?_

I attempted to remember, but I simply couldn't. All I could recall were the moments leading up to when I passed out. I knew I had fought someone but I didn't know who, and I didn't know why. In fact, I was finding it difficult to remember a lot of things.

I was able to turn my head and saw that there was a woman sitting at the table. She hadn't noticed I was awake yet, I presumed. I remembered her vaguely; she saved me. I wished she hadn't.

"Oh!" She stood up abruptly as she noticed me and quickly ran to my side. She felt my forehead and took a sigh of relief. "I think you're going to be okay." Now that I could see her clearly, I could recognize her more. She was a Hyuuga... She was from Konoha, a girl in my class... I knew who she had but I could not recall her name. I was sure she knew who I was though, which only beckoned more questions.

"Where am I? Did you bring me back there?" I queried in a musky voice.

"Back where?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Oh, well I assume you mean the Leaf... No, I didn't bring you back there." Silence. "Do you remember me?"

I coughed a few times. "I don't remember much. But... We have met before." Oddly enough, she giggled. My expression twisted. "Funny...?"

"We went to school together for a long time... I can't tell if you forget me because you were just in a slight coma, or if you truly did just forget about me."

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't have the strength. So for whatever reason myself, I smiled. "I wish I could answer that for you."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember laying in the mud, watching the rain fall. I thought I was dying... But then someone came... I guess that would be where you come in."

"Anything before that?"

"No, not really. I'm still very confused. I can hardly remember any details."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I just... I don't know. I feel like the last memory I have is kind of old. Like I've forgotten a few weeks of my life or something."

She felt my forehead once again. "Well, you've been in a coma for about two days. I'm not a doctor, but... I think it's pretty normal for you to be suffering from a little memory loss. I'm sure they will come back."

"Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked innocently, walking to the other side of the room to fill a cup with water.

"I'm a missing-nin... You can't tell me that you don't know that. I remember that much."

"Well yes, of course I do. But leaving a man to die in the middle of a forest, when I know I can do something about it, really wouldn't sit well with me. Especially with someone who I know."

"Hmm." I grumbled. "You should have just let me die."

"Well you're welcome for saving your life." She said sarcastically, but in a joking manner. I laughed a little.

"You're awfully different from what I remember you as."

She came over and sat beside me, setting the water on the floor. "And what was that?"

"Quiet, shy girl... Yeah, I remember you. You were the cousin of Neji, who was very powerful. He was always picking on you and pushing you to your limits." I snorted. "You were weak." I recalled the memories I had of a little girl with short navy hair. She was always so shy, hiding away from everyone as often as she could. I didn't really have any sort of relationship with her other than classmates. I knew she was in love with Naruto. She really had changed; what I saw before me was an attractive woman with very long hair, who gave off a good air of confidence.

"Hmph." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, that was me. But things can change." We sat in silence for a few moments before she continued. "I'm actually part of Anbu, right now... I really should be taking you back to the village and turning you in to the Hokage, but somehow, it doesn't feel like the right thing to do. It has been many years, hasn't it, Sasuke?" She paused and fiddled with her fingers nervously. So maybe she hadn't changed all _that _much. "You haven't done anything destructive to the Leaf that I've seen. Recently, anyway. Though, Naruto still talks about you all the time."

"Heh, does he now?"

"Yes. He still has ordered all ninja to do anything in our power to bring you back, if seen."

"So, the dobe actually became Hokage, eh? That's funny... So, _Hinata... _Why aren't you obeying him?"

She smiled upon hearing her name. "It's kind of a long story. Let's just say the 'Hokage' and I aren't on the best of terms at the moment. I also believe that Naruto is being selfish in demanding your return, when it would obviously be against your will. I've actually told him before that if I saw you, I wouldn't bring you to him." She laughed softly. "He told me that he'd ban me from the village if I didn't listen. Same old Naruto, still thinks that bringing you back is the most important thing in the world."

"I'm not going back." I said sternly.

"I know. I wouldn't force you to. I wouldn't force anyone to do anything against their own free will."

I didn't really know what to say. _Is this girl for real? She'd really disobey the orders of the Hokage for some human rights bullshit? Well, I suppose it does work in my favour, but..._

"So, where am I then?" I inquired after several moments of silence.

"This is an abandoned little house I found not too long ago. I come here a lot, usually when I'm upset. I guess I kinda claimed it as mine."

"I see." I sat up and rested my back against the wall. I was feeling a lot better. I met her eyes. "So, you really don't intend on turning me in? Or even telling anyone about this?"

"No, I don't plan on it."

I chuckled. "Well I suppose I should thank you."

"You're welcome... You should drink that water." Hinata stood up and moved toward the door. "Also, you should stay here until you recover. You were hurt pretty badly, Sasuke."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to the village, I'll get you some food or something." And with that, she took off.

_What an odd thing, this is._ I thought, smiling in amusement to myself. _To think that a woman from the Leaf would save my life._

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaaay, new story! Hope you like it lol! Please review and let me know what you think, and if you think this could be worth continuing :) thanks a lot!


	2. chapter two: craziness

**Ten Days, One Hundred Smiles**

* * *

_**chapter two;** craziness_**  
**

* * *

I patiently awaited her return, hoping that she wasn't trying to trick me. I had this shitty image in my head of her returning with Naruto and a bunch of other people, them just taking me back to the village and questioning the hell out of me. I would absolutely hate that, but I had a feeling that Hinata wasn't going to do that to me. Her motives were definitely questionable, however.

She was only gone for about three hours before she returned. I watched her curiously as she entered the building holding a few large bags. Without saying anything to me, she carelessly threw them in the corner, save one.

"What's with the bags?" I asked as she came over to me.

"I had to move out of my home." She spoke softly. "So I'm going to be living here for a few days until I can get a new place in town." She opened the bag, revealing a variety of boxes.

"What's all this?" I inquired stupidly.

She giggled. "It's food... I don't know what you like, so I just brought a bunch of stuff."

"I'm not too sure what I like either." I mused, and she looked at me with a twisted expression.

"You're very strange." She commented, before putting a hand on my forehead. "You feel fine though... Well if you don't know what you like then allow me to simply make you something."

"Sure, whatever." I brushed off, turning away from her. It annoyed me how she commented on my behaviour, even though she spoke the truth. I did feel very strange, and not like myself at all.

She made me some random soup which I happily ate. I guess I didn't realize how starving I was. "Do you like it?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"The taste doesn't really matter."

She pouted. "So you hate it."

"No, I don't hate it. It's fine. I think I'd eat just about anything now, is what I was getting at."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Yep."

Awkward silence danced in the air. I noticed that Hinata seemed anxious; she was alternating between nervously tapping her finger on the floor to fiddling with a strand on her long hair. I was curious, so I asked her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered instantly. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

"You just seem on edge. Am I bothering you?"

She chuckled, much to my surprise. "The Sasuke Uchiha I know would never ask a question like that."

"Oh? Yeah, I guess you're right." I laughed a little. "My head is still very fuzzy."

"Yeah, but I know you'll be back to your old self soon enough. Promise that you won't kill me once you start feeling better."

I smiled again. "I promise I won't kill you."

We were quiet for some time. I rested my eyes, and she unpacked her bags. I wondered what would have triggered her to leave the village. I didn't imagine Hinata as the type to run away, so something must have happened. I decided that asking wouldn't hurt.

"So why'd you leave?" I called to her from across the room. She didn't look at me.

"You really wanna know?"

"Well I'm curious, yes."

She released a heavy sigh and came over to me. She laid on the ground beside the bed and met my eyes. "Up until today, I had dated Naruto for a several years."

"Well, you always did like him."

"But he always liked Sakura." The girl's expression had changed to raw sadness. I prayed that she wouldn't cry. "I found out that he'd been cheating on me with her since he became Hokage last year. They've been hiding it the entire time."

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow. "That's fucking retarded. Why would he chose Sakura over a girl like you?" I noticed her cheeks blush. I crossed my arms over my chest. "He is an idiot."

"Um... Thanks?" She peeped sheepishly.

"Whatever." I muttered. "You shouldn't be so worked up about it. He's always been an idiot and always will."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed at me. "We dated for three years, he was basically all I knew. You wouldn't understand, Sasuke, what do you know about love?"

"Well my entire clan was slaughtered by my own brother when I was just a child, I know what it's like to lose." _Maybe I went a little too far with that one..._

And then she started to cry and ran away.

* * *

When Hinata came back, she looked pissed off. She didn't say anything to me, simply pulled a blanket out from one of her bags and curled up on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Hey, don't ignore me."

"I don't want to talk." She murmured.

"Okay, fine."

"Whatever, just go to sleep." She spat, so I shrugged it off and eventually passed out.

* * *

The next morning I woke up more clear-headed than the previous day. My body still ached all over, especially my head. It was incredibly difficult just to walk outside and piss... I was kind of embarrassed. All Hinata did was try to help me, even though I wasn't very pleasant to be around.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her as she handed me a bowl of noodles.

"I don't know." She said apathetically.

"Are you trying to get back at Naruto?"

"You certainly like to ask questions, don't you?" She snapped. I smirked, amused by her short temper. I never imagined Hinata would grow up like this. I liked it.

I spent most of the day alone, as Hinata returned to the village for a good number of hours. I was deathly bored, wishing that I could just recover and get out of there. But I knew I was in no condition to do so. I spent a lot of the time just sitting there, thinking about what I'd done before I'd gone into a coma. I honestly could not remember what had happened; the last thing I recalled was something that must have been weeks ago. A girl who I sort of 'worked' with, Karin, was bitching at me for something stupid. I got angry and left her with the rest of the group. After that point, everything became a blur.

I really wanted to know who I'd fought. Did I even win? He never finished me off, so maybe I killed him first, or he ran away. Whoever he was... He must have been very powerful as to have nearly ended my life. It was his fault I was under the care of this crazy girl. Though, I wasn't exactly hating my time there. It was actually amusing, in a sense. I felt as though I hadn't smiled so much in a long time.

_I must be going absolutely crazy..._

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I fixed some errors from the last chapter, I was rushing to post it before work so I missed a lot of typos xD anyway please **review **and let me know what you think, it is much appreciated!


	3. chapter three: day four

**Ten Days, One Hundred Smiles**

* * *

_**chapter three;** day four_

* * *

I was starting to feel like myself again by day four. I woke up and my mind felt less cloudy; I could even remember what I did after I left Karin and them, sort of. I simply wandered through the forest in search of something. I still didn't know what that something was.

Hinata wasn't there when I woke up, which was annoying because I wanted food. I shrugged it off and impatiently awaited her return, which wasn't for about two hours. She came back looking more depressed than ever, with her cheeks red and puffy and her eyes even more so.

"Hello." She muttered, refusing to look at me.

"Hey." I said. "I'm hungry."

"Really?" She sighed sarcastically. "I'm not your servant, you know, Sasuke. I'm doing you a favor here."

I laughed a little. "You're right, I apologize."

"That's alright."

I smirked as I saw her go into one of her bags in search of food, thinking _I knew the apology card would work._

"How are you feeling?" She inquired, filling a pot up with water.

"Better. I'm starting to remember things."

"That's good... I probably can't keep you here for much longer. I'm worried that Naruto will look for me and find this place." She then laughed almost cynically, dropping the pot on the stove. "Who am I kidding... Of course he's not going to look for me." I wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond to that, so I didn't. After about ten minutes, she gave me a bowl of noodles and sat down beside me.

It was awkward.

I could see her sitting there all sad in my peripheral vision, hugging her knees tightly to her chest with her eyes glued to the floor. She even sniffled at times.

"Sooooo..." I spoke, and she said nothing. I grew slightly irritated. "Why are you so sad about him?" I asked condescendingly, knowing that she wouldn't like that.

"I already told you why..." She sniffed.

"And I told you why you shouldn't be... He's stupid."

"He is not stupid!" She retorted, finally meeting my eyes.

"Yes, he is. If he wasn't stupid, then he wouldn't have cheated on you with Sakura, who is also stupid. I guarantee if I walked into that village right now and told Sakura to marry me, she'd swoon and hop right on it." A small giggle was heard, so I smirked and continued. "You know a few years ago, that girl actually hunted me down and begged for me to bring her with me. I told her that I was planning to destroy the village, and she was completely okay with that."

Hinata gaped. "Really?"

"Yeah... Dumb bitch."

She giggled again. "Well you're right about that one... But Naruto isn't like that... He's smart, and admirable."

"Would a smart and admirable person really cheat on you with a girl like Sakura? Think about it."

She sat for a moment, probably dumbfounded. "I guess you do make a point..."

"I know I do. Who knows them better than I do?"

"True..."

"And besides, you have a lot more going for you. Are you not the heiress to the Hyuuga clan?"

She shrugged. "I guess..."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'I guess'..."

"I don't know."

"Hmph, whatever."

She furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. "Kay. Are you done eating? I need to head back to the village. I have an appointment to view an apartment this afternoon."

* * *

Hinata didn't come back until very late that night, she just left me there. When she got back around midnight, she looked even more upset.

She came back crying.

I rolled my eyes upon seeing her, and carelessly asked "What's wrong?"

She chucked a new bag into the pile that had formed in the corner. "Nothing." She stormed outside of the house. I assumed that she was leaving again, but I heard her rummaging around outside. Soon after, I could smell a campfire burning. I managed to lift myself up and look out the window behind me. She sat there hugging her knees, staring into the fire as tears poured down her face. She really did look pathetic, and to think this was all because of Naruto.

I decided to go out and talk to her. Stumbling to my feet, I used the walls for support as I made my way to the door. She looked surprised to see me up.

"What, you have to go to the washroom or something?"

"No." I stated, sitting on the ground across from her.

"What do you want then? I'm not feeding you right now."

"I wasn't asking you to. Can I not sit here?"

"You can do whatever you want."

I was a bit surprised by her attitude. "Well, you're definitely not in a good mood."

"You think?"

"What did he do?"

"You don't wanna hear about it. Just leave me alone, Sasuke."

I decided to shut up for a few minutes. I had to admit, I was a little impressed. Who knew that the Hyuuga girl had it in her to tell me off like that? I couldn't even remember the last time a girl actually barked at me. Karin was always trying to please me, and Sakura was the same way. Even Ino and other girls back in the village were always stupidly nice to me, to the point where it was just annoying.

Maybe that was why I never liked any of them.

I watched the fire dance in the reflection of her light orbs. Her tears had stopped now, though they still stained her cheeks. She had small features and large eyes; she certainly an attractive girl. She caught me looking at her, and quickly averted my gaze.

"W-What?" She inquired.

"He's stupid, you know."

She frowned. "You've already said that, and I've already told you I disagree."

"That's fine, you don't have to agree. But I'm telling you the truth. He's stupid."

"Whatever." She muttered, standing to her feet. "I'm going to get some rest. You should too."

I nodded. "Sure. I'll just be a minute."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad that you seem to think this story has potential :) please **review** and let me know what you think so far!


End file.
